


My Girlfriend Has Nine Tails?!

by Laura_Laplace



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dominant Pokemon, Dumb titles, F/F, Other, Poke-romance, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Laplace/pseuds/Laura_Laplace
Summary: What if a trainer and her Ninetales want a different sort of relationship than the usual?





	1. My Girlfriend Has Nine Tails?!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a work commissioned by a very kind reader, who wishes to remain anonymous. Buckle in, cuz it's gonna be... pretty specific.

Sarah knew she had a problem, but this knowledge had come as the accretion of many, smaller hints.

When she found herself staring at her Ninetales, idly and without much of a reason, it was easy to shrug it off as simply admiring the creature’s obvious beauty.

When she began releasing the Pokemon from her ball at random points on the road, simply to be nearby her, Sarah figured she was just traveling alongside her friend; she had had Ninetales since it had been but a baby Vulpix, after all. They were friends.

For these things, suspicion grew, roiled at the back of Sarah’s mind, but there were alibis that allowed her to sleep at night. Excuses allowed her to linger within the bounds of the socially acceptable, within that comfortable downward pressure that denied her hidden ambitions in favor of playing pretend, that nothing was wrong and Ninetales was just a friend. Her best friend, perhaps… 

But just a friend.

The moment that she began to understand that something- though in that moment something nameless and unidentified- was awry, was during a care session after a particularly difficult battle. Ninetales had come away from it limping, and Sarah had rushed in, potion in hand, to provide the necessary first aid. The other trainer had walked away after their loss, but Sarah had lingered with her fox-friend, the sight of her suffering drawing out a downright maternal instinct from the trainer. Once her injuries had been treated, Sarah spent her time doting on Ninetales, brushing out her crystalline white fur with care that bordered on devotion. 

Running the brush carefully along the interior line of Ninetales’ thigh, the fox responded with a light, near sensual yowl, and Sarah was surprised to find herself blushing. 

It was in that second that the pieces clicked into place, and she understood: something was different here. More intimate than trainer and partner ought to be.

The thought lingered in her head silently for a while, though it had landed with all the impact of a physical blow. She couldn’t bring herself to take another step down that path, given how far into uncharted territory it actually lay; there was no precedent for a trainer developing sexual attraction for their Pokemon before, at least as far as Sarah was aware. Given how wide and strange the world was, she was convinced that there had to be such a precedent, but going to look for it felt, even now, like crossing a Rubicon that Sarah was still only approaching in tentative, small steps.

Steps that, it quickly became apparent, Ninetales was not unaware of.

Oh yes, the graceful fox could see the seeds planted within her trainer’s heart, watched their spreading roots with placid eyes that gave nothing away. They had been together so long, years of accumulated partnership making what Sarah was feeling plain on her face, the way she looked at her Pokemon, then quickly looked away. And, yes, in the ways that Sarah touched her, surreptitiously, when she thought that Ninetales wouldn’t notice, while brushing or washing her. The lay of a warm palm, flat on her thigh, the curl of slender fingers through the fur of her tails, the reddening of her cheeks during the same. 

Self-assuredness came easier to Pokemon than it did to humans generally- the former simply were what they were, creatures forged of nature that had not made the mistake of thinking themselves elevated above it, as humans had- and for something like a Ninetales, an entity of particular beauty and power even among Pokemon, simple confidence in her relative perfection came as easily as breathing. And so it wasn’t a surprise to Ninetales that her lupine heart skipped a beat to look upon her flustered trainer, nor that the fondness in her heart so easily transmuted into the same kind of love just by seeing it in Sarah. 

Why should she not love the woman who had raised her? 

Sarah herself seemed to be having more difficulty with the idea, and that made sense to Ninetales; humans always wanted to overcomplicate simple things, they were desperate to add additional, pointless steps to the good things in life. Hence the League, hence Pokeballs and Pokepuffs and all those other fripperies of the trainer lifestyle that Ninetales had become inured to in her time with Sarah. You didn’t need a ball to keep a Pokemon by your side, and you did not need snacks or items to make them like you. There were other ways, that Ninetales herself preferred and, she could see now, Sarah would herself, if only her worries could be laid aside.

Such a silly girl, sometimes. If only she knew what those Ride Machamp would do behind closed doors if they liked you enough…

The lupine creature set herself to pushing the issue, next time she had an opportunity to. Given the schoolgirl crush-ness of Sarah’s behavior thus far, that such an opportunity would come soon was a given; when it did come, predictably, later that day, Ninetales set herself on her snow-white haunches and allowed her trainer to crouch beside her and brush her fur. Behind hooded, vaguely disinterested lids, Ninetales regarded the fixated nature of Sarah’s expression, and knew that if she pushed, the woman would fall.

Smiling a private, canine smile, she turned on the charm.

When Sarah ran the comb along the curve of her spine, Ninetales stretched, let her lithe little body shudder in enjoyment, her mouth opening in a tongue-ey, fang-ey mewl of pleasure. It landed, hard, in the widening of Sarah’s eyes, the coloring of her cheeks, the way she fumbled and nearly dropped the comb. The Pokemon almost giggled, inasmuch as her animal throat could utter such a sound, but that would have given the game away. Instead, she thanked her good fortune that it was a hot enough day to put Sarah in shorts and a tank top, giving Ninetales a canvas of bare skin to play with, and nine whole tails with which to- innocently, oh so innocently- do so.

Thus, she began subtly, with the brush of an errant tip across Sarah’s nose, her bottom lip, along with an almost apologetic sound; so many tails to look after, how could she be expected to keep track of them all, all the time? Another caress, across the hollow of her throat, dipping almost into her cleavage, could be excused the same way; seriously, there are nine tails back there. 

By the third, Sarah was so flustered, and so deeply invested in trying to hide that fact, that it no longer mattered whether or not Ninetales maintained the pretense. 

Nine tails meant nine strokes of her trainer’s reactive body before Ninetales would have to repeat herself. The fourth slipped lower than the others, pressing just a little harder to Sarah’s abdomen, just below her ribs, and the Pokemon delighted in the way the muscles to be found there trembled at her touch. The fifth slid along the curve of her flank, upward toward her arm, and Ninetales delighted in the shiver that one drew from her trainer. The next two moved progressively lower, batting Sarah’s thighs open with an insistent pressure, drawing goosebumps on the woman’s soft skin. 

Ninetales had plans for the last two, that would leave her trainer in no doubt as to what she intended.

With Sarah’s legs now opened a little more, made awkward while crouched, new areas were open to Ninetales, access that the Pokemon had not had before. Taking advantage, she slipped one tail between her trainer’s legs, batting it up against the apex of her thighs, that precious little place covered only by a thin layer of fabric, and perhaps another. Everything in Sarah twitched around this point that Ninetales had touched, the sort of full body shudder of one who had been given a yearned for yet unexpected sexual favor. 

Ninetales, as a species, cannot smile; their mouths are not made for that. As her trainer stumbled, unbalanced and flustered, and landed square on her ass, this specific Ninetales gave it her best shot anyway.

Sarah watched her pad, archly, one eye always upon the human, away from the reach of her brush and around behind her, where the last of her tails swatted her trainer firmly, deliberately, clearly, on her ass. The trainer squeaked, but found she could make no other sound, as Ninetales went some way up the trail that led back to their hotel, hips swaying with deliberate, confident flirtation, tails arrayed out like the feathers of a peacock at the height of a mating display. Looking back over her shoulder with what could only be described as the Pokemon equivalent of bedroom eyes, Ninetales bared her teeth, made a low, possessive noise in the back of her throat, and shook her fur in a long wave that went from her hackles, down to the tips of her tails. 

It looked achingly beautiful to behold in the low, sunset light. Like the crest of an avalanche bearing down on top of Sarah.

Apparently satisfied that her point had been made, Ninetales continued down the path, fully expectant that her trainer would follow. There was a jaunty skip to her step, a lightness to her paws at being free, out of her ball and in nature, not only the whole world but entire new vistas of her relations with the most important person in her life stretching out before her. The night was coming quicker than she had expected, and with it plenty of dark places to hide; Ninetales felt quite strongly that she could turn back and have her way with the girl right there on the path, if she so desired. But she wanted to make something special of this, something that would last, and such things needed subtlety and nurturing. 

A deft touch, not an overpowering one.

Sarah caught up, almost tentatively, before they reached the outskirts of town, and this afforded Ninetales one last chance to shoot her trainer a sultry look and watch the resultant blush. No longer merely Pokemon and trainer, there was a sense of two women flirting about them now, something that made Ninetales’ heart race to consider.

She was going to have fun with this.  
***

Once the door was closed and they were safely ensconced in their nice, private room, Ninetales batted the top of her head into Sarah’s palm, a universal signal in a private language the two had formulated over years of accrued companionship. With a fond smile and a detectable hint of perplexity in her eyes, Sarah nodded and went to the air conditioner control panel, lowering it as far down as it could go. 

The Alolan breed, after all, inhabited colder climes…

Normally this would be enough to keep Ninetales comfortable, and with Sarah long since acclimated to cold conditions, they could simply exist together in peace. But today, there was more to be done, and Ninetales went about the business, in as many ways as she could, of lowering her own body temperature even further. Ice crystallized on her fur, her breath came out as a winter wind when she exhaled, pushing out even what heat remained until, slowly, by degrees, the room became a freezer and Sarah’s breath fogged in front of her. She shivered, as Ninetales’ influence spread to fill the available space, a very physical pressure that stroked at every inch of Sarah’s skin. 

Once the cold had leached enough heat out of her trainer to leave the girl trembling consistently, arms wrapped around herself and legs pressed together, Ninetales leapt up atop the bed beside her, casting her eyes down Sarah’s body. The cold had made her smaller somehow, shrunk already skimpy clothes against her body, and her body inward against itself. It had stung her nipples into prominence, pressing obviously against the thin fabric of her shirt, and despite her need to control the situation, Ninetales felt the facade slip some to see them, an aching desire to feel them against her fangs brewing in her chest and in her hips. 

She exhaled, a gust of snow-bound air that enveloped her trainer and sent an almost convulsive shiver through her. Standing at the foot of the bed, staring down her opposite, Ninetales considered the woman before her, her tails swaying to a gentle, near hypnotic rhythm, shaking off thin fragments of ice that had accrued in her fur with every motion. They hung in the chill air, glittering diamonds before Ninetales’ lupine snowdrift of a body. Sapphire eyes narrowed, just fractionally, enough to express a concentration of will to the entranced human that lay just opposite the fox. 

Like stars wheeling in the heavens, the glimmering ice began to move, drifting with celestial inexorability toward Sarah.

They descended upon her one after the other, coming slowly yet in such multitudes that they assailed her senses nonetheless. Each one was a kiss bound in frost, a fast-melting caress of a lupine tongue that ran in droplets down Sarah’s dark skin, the moisture of it only adding to the cold. The bare skin of her collarbone was first, meltwater running into the hollows formed by her chest, over the curves of her breasts. Some adhered to the inside of her thighs, flowing toward her hips no matter how Sarah tilted her legs, slipping up into her shorts. More ice-water found its way, somehow, beneath her shirt to rest on her belly, pooling into the hollow of her navel until, finally, it overflowed, becoming the lick of an icy tongue moving down, down, freezing solid enough to push aside the tautness of her panties before coming to rest, with sensual inevitability, atop her clit.

The ice sat there for a moment, introducing a chill tingle to Sarah’s sensitive bud, before melting all at once, splashing down upon that bundle of nerves like the smack of lupine lips. She gasped, shuddered at the sensation of it, and this was a signal that Ninetales had been waiting for. With her trainer distracted and shivering, the fox padded over, trailing ice particles like the tail of a comet behind her. 

There was no sound. There were no words.

All that there was hanging between the two could be communicated solely through the steady strength of Ninetales’ gaze. Those eyes bespoke the love of years, the sheer weight of time together, as both companion and protector, leading to a closeness that could never be cleaved, an intimacy that could only grow. Looking up into those boundless sapphires, Sarah couldn’t imagine what had made her so nervous, what possible strictures could keep her from loving the creature standing above her, such was the depth of wordless, perfect emotion dwelling within them.

Ninetales bowed her head, and Sarah lifted hers. Soft whiskers brushed her skin, and a rough, surprisingly long tongue pushed into Sarah’s mouth as though it had always belonged there. 

Ninetales tasted of snowstorms, her tongue a slick length of black ice pushing insistently against Sarah’s own. The trainer shuddered, her arms rising in a directionless need for movement for a moment, before coming inward to clasp the furred (no, not Pokemon) woman to her, drawing her down into an embrace that was somehow both cold and warm, a kiss that made her shiver and blush all at the same time. 

All around them, the ice whirled and danced, catching the last lingering sunlight coming in through the window and refracting it into diamond, mirrored light that cast across Sarah’s body as Ninetales pulled her shirt up over her breasts with her teeth, something of the animal in her coming out after so long- so long, Sarah could feel it in her now, vibrating in the fox’s chest- maintaining her cool. Sharp, polished fangs made holes, Sarah could hear the fabric tearing and didn’t care, her slender fingers working their way up the curve of her new lover’s neck, winding through the fur behind pert, lovely ears to hold her head down there, gently insistent that Ninetales keep going down there.

Her nose was wet, left another cold trail along the tops of Sarah’s breasts as she sought and found her nipple, attacking it with tongue and teeth. There was a rough texture to her licking that no human tongue could match, a scraping friction that drew recurrent shudders from the human woman from the first. They came in waves, weaving in and out with the general shivering brought on by the cold, becoming a sort of full-body rocking that arched her chest upward and into Ninetales’ questing tongue, as for the first time she tasted of her trainer’s sensual possibilities, dragging them both into a new world of possibilities that Sarah had only considered obliquely before now.

The ice danced and fell, a comet shower for two, dropping now every inch of exposed skin that Ninetales had made. The border between frozen and liquid seemingly fell away, so that rivulets of water became hard nodules of ice where they would cause the most sensation, a sudden clenching at her clit, or on the nipple free from the fox’s tongue. Wherever Ninetales failed to lavish her attention, the contained winter she produced picked up the slack, the Pokemon’s diamond dust a swirling, infinite array of fingers upon Sarah’s body. 

One of Ninetales’ back legs caught on the waistband of Sarah’s shorts, the motion of it somehow graceful and adept, and those claws curled inward, dragging her pants down to gain more access to her body. One after the other, tails slid into the newly formed space, soft-bristled brushes churning and moving against Sarah’s pussy through her underwear, the fabric already soaked through with meltwater and sticking to her skin. Beyond thought, beyond anything other than the adulation of the lupine goddess atop her, Sarah simply spread her legs as wide as they would go, her hips rolling upward to meet the stroking, furred touch.

Blue eyes looked up at her from below a fringe of white fur, and without words, Sarah knew what her new partner wanted; raising her thighs, she wrapped her legs about the narrow span of Ninetales’ hips, connecting the two even closer than before, a lovers’ embrace that left the Pokemon purring with delight. 

There was nothing graceful about this, very little that was coordinated or planned. The two of them simply made love, with all the verve and desperation of two women coming together after so long with feelings and lusts brewing in the backs of their minds, the coming together of years of unrealized passions. Ninetales fucked her trainer with tails and ice and tongue, licking up lines of meltwater as they formed, making tracks for the Pokemon to follow in the midst of her lusts. Sarah’s own special wetness soaked her panties, the lips of her cunt starkly defined against the clinging material, easy for the light, brushing motions of the fox’s tails to trace, a painting daubed in desire on a canvas of aching nerves.

Every moment brought with it a new spasm of back-arching pleasure, from some new part of her body touched by the elements or her new furry lover that Sarah had not even realized could be stimulated that way. The roughness of a lupine tongue on the underside of her breast, the feeling of a crystal of ice forming in the cleft of her ass, the stroking of a frostbound tail across panties that actually steamed with the heat of her arousal in the cold of the room… these were all unique, precious sensations, things that Sarah closed her eyes and tried to hoard in her memories, committing each moment of this wonderful new union to a place in her soul where she knew it would keep.

Ninetales let her trainer kiss her deeply as she came, the feeling more of a warm, spreading glow that strung her muscles taut, than an explosion of pleasure. The wet walls of Sarah’s pussy contracted hard against themselves, each rippling, squeezing pulse promising more to come, so much more, an entire vista of possibilities that she had previously been too nervous to countenance. Her Pokemon tasted of ice and, strangely, of mist, settling upon some far off wooded grove, a taste of standing stones and fairy circles; it was a taste that paired perfectly with the scrape of sharp fangs against Sarah’s tongue, a danger that she entrusted herself completely to, knowing that Ninetales would not hurt her. 

The bristles of the fox’s tails yielded around her tender groin, the pointed ends poking at her clit, wringing the soft, trembling climax from her wave by wave, drawing it out with a skill that Sarah could not have imagined her Ninetales had had. Just when she thought she was finished, the Pokemon would flutter another tail between her legs just right, and Sarah would groan breathlessly into the creature’s muzzle, dropping right back into that climactic pleasure once more. 

Looking into Ninetales’ eyes, the intent was clear: she would be kept here as long as Ninetales desired, her very human pleasure a new toy for the Pokemon to explore.

In truth, Sarah didn’t know how long it went on, only that it took her a moment to realize that she had been released, that Ninetales had ceased playing with her body and instead curled up on top of her, offering some small warmth as the temperature in the room began to rise. Her fingers slid into her lover’s thick fur, Sarah watched her breath fog in the air before her, and luxuriated in Ninetales’ expression of quiet, inscrutable contentment. The time was coming, soon she hoped, where Sarah would have to return the favor, offer Ninetales the very same satisfaction that the Pokemon had offered her, but for now, it was enough that they were together. Contemplating breaking this peace seemed wrong, shattering a moment of closeness, the first moment of true togetherness they had shared… no, she couldn’t do it. Not now.

Not yet.

Ninetales lay her chin on one of Sarah’s exposed breasts, looking into her new girlfriend’s eyes with an expression that bespoke more surety than Sarah herself could ever feel. The future, the Pokemon seemed to be thinking, contained only challenges that they had already surmounted, where Sarah was already wondering, in the back of her mind, what other people would think, what they would say…

And yet, she knew just the same, that it wouldn’t change a thing. What had happened tonight?

That was forever.


	2. Furs Things First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just gotta lounge in bed with your new fox girlfriend, you know?

That night, many things happened, much of them wordless and personal in a way that made them difficult to describe. Many of them were physically simple moments of silence, where the things that were communicated came laden with specific meaning and freighted with a personal history years long, so that nothing happened looking from without, yet everything had changed from within. At other times, so much was expressed through the run of a hand down a furry back, or the nuzzle of a snout against a neck, that it would take hours to transcribe it all into words. They lay together, silent and in the dark, drowsing, awake more than they were asleep, simply basking in the other’s presence. When Sarah did speak, it was in whispered promises, her voice hushed and loving and babbling with lovestruck delight, right up against Ninetales’ ear, her lips pressed against that perfect white fur. 

They didn’t make love again until the morning came. But Sarah _did_ destroy Ninetales’ Pokeball, then and there, bending it backward until it snapped and could never be used again. They would walk this world as partners, side by side, or not at all.

The dawn light seemed to awaken something in Ninetales, laying there in Sarah’s arms, the remains of her ball all but forgotten on the nightstand. Her ears perked up, fluttering in a way that, now re-contextualized as the movement of a romantic partner, seemed deeply fetching. The fox, once recumbent and lax, turned sinuous and insistent in Sarah’s arms, her tails curling in complex, serpentine patterns behind her. There was a softness to the morning, a sort of sleepy pliability that had made Sarah slow and amenable, and she simply giggled to herself as the Pokemon moved, wriggling into some new position beside the woman. 

For a moment the fox was a furry, serpentine mass below the covers, only her tails rising above the hem. Her wet nose prodded at the bareness of Sarah’s thighs, her breath chill on her skin, raising goosebumps wherever it touched her, and Sarah shivered with a strange sort of erotic delight. Without thinking, her legs parted, and Ninetales took the opportunity the moment it came up, insinuating herself between her woman’s legs as close as she could get. At some point in the night, Sarah had stripped, becoming as naked as her Ninetales, and in the beginnings of the morning light there was nothing left between the sweet fox and Sarah’s cunt. 

That long, rough tongue made contact with her pussy for the first time, and Sarah froze, wanting more yet unwilling to move and distract from Ninetales’ perfect, obviously perfect plan. Long, fluffy tails rose up, like the heads of entranced serpents, wavered in the light, then began to descend, one after the other. Sarah continued, even after living with Ninetales for the entirety of the Pokemon’s life, to be surprised by the sheer flexibility of the things, as one came down to wrap around her neck, a collar of fur and ice and pure sex. Others drew themselves around her wrists, holding her in a gentle pinion, a form of restraint that said “lay back, I’ve got this. Let me take care of you.” 

That accounted for three of the tails, and the others went to work upon Sarah’s body, white fur on dark skin, teasing and taunting at her nipples, her belly, her sides. Sarah groaned and writhed on the bed, the fox’s tongue working in insistent, pushy strokes at her clit all the while. Ninetales groomed themselves as much as possible, many times a day if you let them, and this lent itself to a tireless, flexible tongue, a skilled mouth good at probing hard-to-reach places, an insistence that now left Sarah quivering on the bed. Sometimes, when that rough tongue hit her clit, it did so as a wall of ice, its surface suddenly frozen where it hadn’t been before, a pure shock of white, snowbound pleasure that left her trainer gasping and breathless, pins and needles dancing in that cold bundle of nerves. The next moment Ninetales’ tongue would be warm again, massaging heat back into Sarah’s most sensitive place, a Spring thaw after a Winter’s touch.

Her tails, too, came down in infinitely variable patterns, so that in her somnolent stupor Sarah could never predict what was coming next. Here, a brush of icy spines descended upon her nipple, sharp points digging into soft skin, spikes of pleasure-pain racing through Sarah’s breast. There, it came down rippling with fairy-light, tracing the lower reaches of Sarah’s ribcage like warm, mellow lightning, electricity spreading through her body as though it had the consistency of syrup. Before she could recover from that, a tail that was cold and wet, the tip of a paintbrush daubed in oil, tracing a line of bliss from Sarah’s navel down. 

At the same time, Ninetales’ tongue slid inside her, snapping from cold to hot, frost to fire, second by second, squirming and writhing against Sarah’s hidden sensitivities, until a high and reedy moan of utter ecstasy escaped her throat, a song of sensuality that filled the crisp, cold morning air like a note played on the rim of a wineglass. Lupine teeth scraped the lips of her pussy, Ninetales’ snout huffed cold, excited breath between her legs, and as the sun rose on that day, everything was perfect. She came, wetly and copiously, her lovely fox lapping at the juices that pulsed out of her with eager grace, a sort of hunger borne of desire. She drank of her trainer, supped at the sweetness of her orgasm as she writhed and bunched the sheets up beneath and above her. 

When the Pokemon popped up above the surface of the blanket again, she placed a kiss filled with verve upon Sarah’s mouth, tasting of sex captured in a rime of ice upon her tongue. It melted on Sarah’s tongue, her own arousal dripping like melt-water, shared between the two. Sunlight glittered upon her white fur, a fuzzy snowdrift laid atop her trainer’s body, a warm core burning at the center of all that fine, glossy hair. Blue eyes peered out from beneath the unkempt curls of Ninetales’ locks, and curled up against Sarah, with the taste of her cunt still lingering in that foxy mouth, they shone with pure love.

They stayed like that for a while, until the sun drew higher and the sound of people beyond the hotel room door began to filter in. Sarah simply couldn’t bear to move, to break the spell and shatter the peace of _being_ here. But in time, it became unavoidable; they would need to get up and do things. Girlfriends or not, there was still a journey to go on, fights to win… Ninetales was still a Pokemon, after all.

The fox joined her trainer in the shower, though, which was both new and deeply welcome. Soapy tails served as perfect brushes, sensual and serpentine as they trailed down Sarah’s body, leaving a path of bubbles in their wake. The couple washed one another, came out from under the spray dripping wet and steaming. Ninetales purred softly to herself as Sarah dried her off, kneeling on the bath mat with a plush crimson towel in one hand, a brush in the other. Tangles and snarls of white fur were combed out, from the scruff of her neck to the tips of her tails, the Pokemon groomed with newfound care and affection even above Sarah’s usual attention to detail. Once that lupine form had been properly dried and made pretty, she curled up on Sarah’s bare thighs, absently licking drops of water from her lover’s skin as she put the finishing touches on Ninetales. 

That was distractingly sensual on its own, but for the first time, Sarah found herself with some modicum of control over the situation, for when her brush strayed over a low and curving point on Ninetales’ hip, just before the connective tissue of her outer tail, the Pokemon yowled with sudden delight, her legs sliding out from under her. Claws clacked across the tiles, and those white furred thighs parted beneath Sarah’s touch. The trainer, unseen to her Pokemon, grinned above her.

‘You like that, do you?’ She murmured, tracing a wavy line down her Pokemon’s fur. Ninetales yapped, shifted her hips up higher, and there was no clearer assent that Sarah could need. She went to work exploring that lupine body, deft and gentle fingers working toward ends that, before last night, she had never even considered; what places were sensitive on a Pokemon? Where were those little spots that would make her new ladyfriend quiver? How does she work?

Those cute foxy ears were an obvious starting point, and Sarah discovered that if she focused on the tips, made a certain gentle pinching motion with her fingers, she could draw a long, hackle-raising shudder from Ninetales that was, quite frankly, delightful. Below the creature’s ribs produced a most wonderful, rumbling purr, the kind that filled up the room like the idling of a motorbike engine, all power belayed and motion stilled… for now. 

And the tails. Oh, the tails.

Each one seemed to provoke a different response, nerves working in different configurations, with signals racing down different pathways, showing Sarah the wonderful variations of pleasure that her new lover could experience. The central tail was her favorite, a sensuous column seemingly composed of pure pleasure, where every inch twitched and twisted beneath Sarah’s touch, and even the lightest of stroking made Ninetales flex in attractive new ways. The base of it worked at her rear toes, the pads of her feet tensing and contracting, claws drawn squeakily over the tiles beneath. The tip bared her teeth, drew back Ninetales’ lips to reveal those sharpened rows, that tongue with its propensity to bring pleasure.

By placing her fingers in different places, stroking patterns on the flesh of that single tail, Sarah found that she could play her lupine lover like an instrument, inflecting the tone of her ecstasy by switching momentarily to the others. Ninetales was a mythical figure in some regions, her tails signifying many things, depending on who one asked; the prevailing stories tended to include bad luck as a consequence of interfering with them. But in this moment, Sarah couldn’t imagine being cursed by toying with the writhing, serpentine lengths that surrounded her, divine tails arrayed, perhaps just for now, before Sarah. This was more a blessing than a curse…

Though she could have played with those tails forever, Sarah moved on, knowing as she did that she would have plenty of time to continue her exploration of them later. Days would pass, and Ninetales would still be hers. So while she stroked at the central tail with one hand, the other slipped surreptitiously lower, moving carefully around the thrashing of the other tails to seek out the fox’s furred pussy, a place she had not even begun to enjoy as she wanted. It was quite a different hole to the human ones Sarah was familiar with, and she approached it in the same exploratory tenor that she had the tails. 

Already slick, there was a coldness to it that was surprising despite how much sense it made, the wetness there a shock of sticky chill that reminded Sarah of melting ice cream and would, no doubt, taste just as sweet to her. A series of hard nodes ringed the lips, beneath the fur, and they felt almost geometric to the touch, manufactured instead of a natural growth. Sarah tried to explore them further, but when she probed them Ninetales made the most immediately sexual sound she ever had, a moan of unambiguous pleasure that bounced off of the walls and rebounded back at Sarah, shockingly loud.

Her head tilted to one side, Sarah tracked the bumps- gently, gently- toward the top of Ninetales’ pussy, where she found the largest one yet seated right where a clit would be for a human. 

And just like that, she understood.

‘My my,’ Sarah purred, stroking Ninetales in such a way as to produce a shudder from the fox. ‘Tails aren’t the only thing you have nine of, huh? What are these, covered in ice?’

They did indeed feel deeply cold to the touch, even more so than the surrounding body, and unyieldingly hard. Investigating them with her fingers caused Ninetales to writhe in Sarah’s grasp, but even with the constant motion of the fox she came to conclude that yes, indeed, slick in the way that meltwater would be. Ninetales seemed to nod her assent to the proposition, settling herself to a wider stance to allow Sarah better access to those glittering jewels between her legs. There was a treasure box there, a surfeit of riches all for Sarah, and in her mind’s eye she could picture them, shimmering and sweet, the crown of her lover’s pleasure. Part of her wished fervently to flip the fox over, bow her head and take to those icy clits with her tongue, but she held back. 

Such a sign of submission wouldn’t do, considering this limited opportunity to control things…

Instead, Sarah let her fingers dance between the delicate folds of Ninetales’ cunt, reaching out to each of the icebound gemstones there, one at a time. They were all different, all distinct in the reactions they induced from the squirming fox in her lap. Sensitivity seemed to dull in an arc radiating out from the middle, the exterior clits producing only contented purring from Ninetales, whereas the center gifted Sarah with a lengthy, wracking shudder that curled her tails all the way to the tips. It was, in a very real sense, a pleasure dial that Sarah could toy with to her heart’s content, a radial meter of Ninetales’ sensation ripe for the taking. 

With a curving smile that would have been a smirk had it not been so adoring, Sarah slid two fingers into her foxy lover, her thumb running the gentle arc of Ninetales’ many clits. She focused her attentions to the outer edges, those places on the dial that would offer pleasure without overwhelming, and was rewarded with a sinuous, writhing Pokemon in her arms. Tails stroked encouragingly at Sarah’s face, her neck, urging the woman further toward the center, but Sarah persisted, treating the central nodes with only the lightest of touches. Small, frustrated yips began escaping her lover’s lupine throat, but so endearing were they that they offered no real argument for giving Ninetales any more. 

The fox shuddered in Sarah’s lap, pushed herself down onto her girlfriend’s fingers despite herself. Buried in her to the last knuckle, Sarah curled her fingers against Ninetales’ cold, wet walls, wondering if there might be additional unique structures hidden within. There was a softness to the sides not present at the top and bottom, a pliability that seemed to suggest sensitivity, and going to work on it, spreading her fingers and allowing them to glide along the slick surfaces, had Ninetales panting with arousal. The creature, once so majestic and poised, was now a constantly squirming mass of desire clad in white fur, her need so great that she began exuding a chill mist from the spines of her hair, what little body heat Ninetales had evaporating in a very literal cloud of want. 

Fairy lights danced within, surrounded by glowing halations in the mist, a reminder of the Pokemon’s dual-typing and ethereal nature. The bathroom nearly faded into complete invisibility, lost in a roiling fog that smelled of lust and arousal, some miraculous new plane of being that contained just the two of them. The sound of Ninetales’ voice- and hers alone- seemed to echo and reverberate through the mist, each particle of it attuned to the notes of her mewling, the song of her desire swelling to fill the bathroom, until the entire space was a singular throb of lupine sexuality, an expanding and contracting like the beating of her heart. 

And still, Sarah continued to tease the sweet little thing, as long as she could bear, as the shrill of desire grew all around her, the fog closing in until Sarah was breathing it in, the lights beginning to cling to her skin, tingling where they landed. Ninetales’ eyes gazed up at her out of the mist, large and sweet and blue, pleading with Sarah to give more, to touch her and take her and worship that foxy body… it was no longer something Sarah could simply ignore for her own amusement.

Relenting, she glided her thumb upward, toward the central clit. 

A spurt of cool, sticky arousal spilled out into her palm, Ninetales’ hips driving down into Sarah’s touch hard and fast, following that thumb with everything in her. Her back arched, mouth opening and tongue, delightfully, curling within. That lupine form drew taut, a coiled threat of motion to come, and the mist whirled and contracted in toward her, skirls of it spiraling up into little structures, tiny towers in a pattern of desire woven of cold and wetness. The lights brightened, then began to pop out one by one, with a sound like tinkling slivers of glass, as Ninetales began to tremble and shake in orgasm. 

She made a noise, a thankful noise in the back of her throat and, all of a sudden, bounded up against Sarah, forepaws planted on her shoulders, tongue probing deeply into Sarah’s mouth. Ninetales humped down incessantly onto Sarah’s fingers, suddenly animalistic, her usual deportment vanished in this moment of cold, perfect passion. The fox bore her girlfriend down onto the tiles, tails thrashing through the fog in utter ecstasy, tearing rents through the murk that did not close, creating yet more texture in the roiling, room-wide climax. The lights flared and died like stars, like flashbulbs capturing Ninetales’ pleasure as she yowled and writhed, tasted deeply of her lover, and came, and came again.

The final paroxysm came as a sort of tidal motion upon Ninetales’ body, a curling that began at the tips of her tails and rolled down, flowing up the base of her spine and into her hackles. Even her ears flexed and shuddered, pleasure clenching and unclenching her body in rhythmic waves as the seconds ticked by, until, finally, Ninetales collapsed atop her lover, teeth coming comfortably, possessively, to rest at her throat. There was no threat in the gesture, merely a comfortable, happy taking of the woman’s body between her teeth.

The tiles were cold beneath them, Ninetales was cold on top of her. The Pokemon’s fur stood semi-erect with the ice that clad it, bristles that tickled at Sarah’s skin, in constant motion as the fox panted. Slowly, slowly, the mist drained out of the room, venting from below the door, the window, the fugue of arousal leaching out into the air beyond, equilibrium returning moment by moment. Without knowing when it had happened, Sarah’s arms had come up about Ninetales, clutching the exhausted, sated fox to her, her anchor within the strange, otherworldly mistiness that had, for a while, occupied. 

They could have stayed like that forever, Sarah knew. There was a… singular tint to their shared attentions, a depth to the way they looked at one another that staked in perfect clarity the ways in which they could soak in the pleasure of each other’s company all day and into the night, until they were ejected from the room once their time was up. Sarah’s fingers played through the slowly thawing fur on Ninetales’ back, perfectly content to do precisely that, but all of a sudden, having found herself sated and happy, Ninetales gathered up some reserve of energy she might not have had a moment before. 

As Sarah watched, she trotted to the door and inclined her head, regally, expectantly. Her tails swished in a way that translated, despite the bodily differences between the two of them, into a perfectly clear expression of impatience. She yowled. 

‘Okay, I guess we’re going out, then.’


	3. Frost Things Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninetales wants to go shopping, Sarah is dragged along.

There was one in every town, and every Pokemon knew about it. They talked about it relentlessly.

All Ninetales had to do was ask.

A Machop, as she and Sarah walked together, stopping for her to speak in her Pokemon tongue to those they passed by, directed her to speak with the Espurr who was partnered with the Pokemart owner. That Espurr pointed Ninetales in the direction of a Torchic warming eggs at the Daycare. Leading Sarah on a silent, circuitous path, Ninetales picked up on the somehow disbelieving, surprised way in which the Pokemon of the town actually _talked_ about the place she was looking for. As though it were a shock that people would actually build and run such a thing, bemusement that humans would bother, would even be interested. 

That was, Ninetales supposed, more to do with the provincial nature of Pokemon interests than it did the low odds of such a shop existing. _Every_ town had one, and _every_ town’s Pokemon contingent seemed shocked to see it; their worldview rarely left the borders of the habitat they had set up for themselves, after all. Within those borders their knowledge was encyclopedic, each Pokemon something of a Panopticon for their surroundings, in their own way, but outside? It might as well not exist. Ninetales herself had only been spared this by Sarah’s decision to take on the League.

Not that that was a value judgment, merely a question of breadth versus width.

She found it in time, though, a small and unobtrusive building nestled in some out of the way corner of the town. The signage was small, almost apologetic, definitely euphemistic, not giving away the name of the store but suggesting firmly that the back entrance was totally open should one want to enter discreetly. Ninetales led Sarah around to this entrance and, still without giving the merest hint of what the building contained, gestured with her snout for the one of them with hands to open the door. She did so, and immediately froze.

If the exterior had been designed for stealth, that facade melted away the moment one entered the premises. Large racks of merchandise dominated the far wall, stood in rows and rows down the center of the store, only some of which Sarah could begin to identify. Bottles of lube were arrayed in neat displays by a cash register manned by a bored looking woman and an attendant Gardevoir, her eyes serene and knowing as they turned to the pair. It was this latter figure who came to address them as they entered, seeing something in the two of them that the woman behind the counter did not and knowing, without needing to be told, to speak to Ninetales and not Sarah.

They bantered back and forth in the language of Pokemon for a while, as Sarah stood by, a little stunned by the things for sale around her. Straps and paddles, gags in irregular shapes that could never fit a human mouth, latex suits with too many limbs, or with the limbs in the wrong places. She stared, only vaguely paying attention to the conversation taking place, until the Gardevoir turned her attention back to the woman behind the counter and focused her psychic abilities on her. All at once, her posture changed, a new aspect descending on her eyes.

‘Hi, welcome to PokePleasures,’ she said, in a voice clearly unused to speaking in English, the syllables coming at oblique, unnatural angles. Her eyes were wide, vacant, not her own. ‘Your partner has relayed your needs to Gardevoir, and we will be happy to help you if you need it. Please just speak up, if you or your partner require assistance.’

And then, whatever had come over the woman left, her body returning to its bored, slack state, leaning back over the counter. Whatever had taken up her strings had, abruptly, let them go, and the woman seemed no more perturbed than if any other common event had occurred. Only the softest of mewls, somewhere between discomfort and submission, suggested she even felt it at all. 

Sarah understood, then, the nature of the relationship that this woman and the Gardevoir shared, and the symmetry between it and her own relations with Ninetales. This store, then, must cater to couples of a very specific sort, where humanity was not guaranteed in both parties. Body types in a wide breadth, where four limbs was not assured, where wings and tails and fangs could be found, scales that did not play well with leather or flared with elemental flame. Things that required special consideration during sexual play.

Ninetales wrapped the tip of one tail around Sarah’s wrist and tugged her gently further into the store, taking her down an aisle that was signposted both in English and in pictograms, a concession to the dual-language nature of the customer base. They slipped into a corner devoted solely to harnesses for quadrupeds in need of a packer, strap on lengths in so many varieties it nearly boggled the mind, each helpfully labeled according to species and size. Ninetales, ignoring the specimens more typical of her kind, went instead to more neutral, rubber protrusions that didn’t bother to hide their artifice. Some were ribbed, others knobby, some large, some small, all treated with something that Sarah couldn’t identify; she only knew that the rubber surfaces of the toys were somehow different than they usually looked. 

A sign nearby explained that all of the products in this area had been treated with chemicals to make them both resistant and amenable to various elemental effects. The picture provided, quite helpfully, displayed a dildo wreathed in flames, an image that made Sarah’s thighs squeeze together in downright protective instinct. Burns in uncomfortable places danced through her mind, but looking down reminded her who she was with, and that burns were not really on the menu with an Alolan Ninetales. 

Frostbite, on the other hand… 

Oh, yes, and there were the salves and lotions meant to ward off that particular risk as well, bottles of them lined up in order of intensity, the level of protection they would offer. The ones at the far end of the shelf promised to insulate one from the cold of an Articuno or a Kyurem, were one to wish to grind up against one of those. Sarah found herself instinctively doubting that promise, but even so, she picked up one of the bottles, reading through the description on the back as Ninetales snuffled around the lower shelves, picking out items that appealed. 

When the fox yapped, Sarah would come down and take a look with her, offering her opinions on the toy in question, or more likely depositing it in the basket Ninetales had brought with her in her mouth. Though there was a note of obedience to the process, there was a far greater sense of loving communion for Sarah, feeling as it did like the first step out into public as a true couple. Here they were, shopping for couple things- if admittedly rather intimate in nature- out in the open, and they had found others like them, to boot, along with a store that suggested a far larger group than Sarah could possibly have expected before.

Was _everyone but her_ already fucking their Pokemon?

No, of course not, but enough of them were to require special stores, and apparently enough of them that one could walk into one purely by happenstance at whatever town one happened to _start_ fucking their Pokemon in. And that store could be so granular as to provide strap-on harnesses specifically configured for quadrupedal frames, meant to hug foxy hips or the corners of a canine backside. Whatever carnal delights Sarah had wandered into, she was clearly not the first, was in fact walking down well-trod paths toward an orgasmic destination that was well-loved. 

And here Ninetales was glancing at her, somewhat coyly, a sly and speculative aspect to her features as she considered a pair of strap-ons laid out before her.

‘I like this one,’ Sarah volunteered, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks as she picked up the nearest object, hand wrapped about a rubber sheathe that dangled fine leather straps. A secondary prong curved around the other end, a design made for mutual pleasure in a way that appealed to Sarah very much. ‘The, uh, size is just right. I’m… not much for larger things.’

Perhaps it was odd that she squirmed then- Ninetales was her girlfriend now, after all- but there was still such a newness to it all, an untested mystery to their relationship that she couldn’t shake. They had never talked in such an openly sexual manner before, not least of which with plans to turn their talk entirely practical later. No longer just words, these things she was saying were promises, and carried all the weight such a term implied. Whatever happened now…

Ninetales shopped some more amid the dildos, before turning her attention to the rows of bottles that were supposed to be bought as companion pieces, salves and lotions for the body, oils and lubricants for the toys that were meant to prepare or treat the sex that was to come for the particular needs of the participants. The ice lubes promised much, promised more than simple protection, and for the first time Sarah’s feelings moved from amazement to skepticism. Surely these things couldn’t do all that they asserted they could, right? Some of these labels suggested the contents were more like elixirs, breathing life into the ice that her Ninetales could produce, weaving some tapestry of sensual magic through simple frozen water. Sarah could believe in a lot of things, but the sorts of elemental perversity on display here? 

That strained her credulity.

All at once, in the second that the thought crossed her mind, the air behind her filled, a presence coming into being where there hadn’t been one before. The muscles at Sarah’s back tightened all in a row, and she turned to see, suddenly, the Gardevoir there, regarding her with placid lavender eyes. Just a moment before the Pokemon had been at the counter, Sarah could have sworn, but now she was here, and her human counterpart was left to catch up, making her way around the side of the desk and out into the open space before the shelves hurriedly. Her eyes were blank, her posture loose-limbed and slack.

‘We do offer demonstrations of our products, dear,’ the woman said, though she was in no way looking at Sarah. No, it was Gardevoir that was doing that, and it was Gardevoir’s expression that shifted with the words her partner was saying, though the words themselves came out in the same stilted, mysterious accent that they had before. ‘If you find yourself skeptical, merely ask, and you might find yourself satisfied instead.’

‘Product demos?’ Sarah tilted her head, trying for quizzical even as she felt more nervous than anything. ‘Something tells me that display models for the sorts of things you sell would _not_ be sanitary.’

It occurred to her, in the back of her mind, that she had been addressing the Gardevoir, not the woman who had spoken. On any other day that realization would have been an unnerving one, this notion that she had so easily shifted her perspective and allowed for the idea of a Pokemon using a human as a puppet and mouthpiece, but today, on this one day where everything seemed possible and whole new vistas were opening up before her, Sarah found herself rolling with it surprisingly easily. 

‘As it happens,’ the woman and the Pokemon said, words from the former and expressions from the latter, intent cast over two halves of the same whole. The woman’s hands went to the buttons of her shirt, fingers moving in odd, lank ways, as she began to pull it off of her. Sarah saw for the first time that she was wearing a nametag, bearing the moniker “Petra.” ‘We do have a model that we use in these cases.’

In quick, prim motions, Petra removed her shirt and then her skirt, folding them up and walking them back over to the front counter, where she placed them in a neat pile beside the register. Beneath them, she was almost pointedly naked, her lack of undergarments very definitely not something of her own design, the blush on her cheeks perhaps the first authentic expression she had worn since Sarah had come in. Ninetales was watching now, her interest piqued by the other human’s nudity if nothing else. Gardevoir’s eyes flicked to the door the couple had entered through, and without any physical manipulation, the sign on it flipped to “closed.”

Sarah opened her mouth to reply, but Ninetales beat her to the punch, yowling a very assertive response to the other Pokemon. This time it was Gardevoir herself that responded, her eyes drifting closed as waves of psychic energy rippled off from her, washing in tidal lines of pink down aisles and among shelves. Objects therein began to clatter on their ends- a dildo here, a bottle of ice-based lube there- and then rose, swaying to the same unseen rhythm, off of the shelves and into the aisles, marching themselves in irregular single file, Sorcerer’s Apprentice style, toward the store’s only customers. 

There was something vaguely sinister about that, when done by formerly inanimate objects. 

‘With consent,’ Petra began, in a voice that was not her own. ‘Gardevoir can peer into your mind and see what it is that you’re both curious about, to best tailor our demonstration to your… desires. Would you be amenable to this?’

‘I…’ Sarah began, but was stopped by the batting of a soft, yet insistent tail against her rump. Ninetales shot her a meaningful glance, a glance that suggested that today, much like yesterday, was a day to say yes. ‘Okay, do your best.’

Sarah knew from the deepest of experience that her list of kinks and curiosities was… voluminous, certainly too much for one quick Poke-peek to get through. To sit here going through them one by one would take all day, and potentially use up a good portion of the store’s stock in the process, and that was to say nothing of whatever was knocking about in Ninetales’ head too. She allowed a few of the more pressing ones to rise to the surface of her thoughts, things she desired to do with her new lover that had an immediacy to them that could not be denied. She could feel, in the vaguest of ways, the pressures of Gardevoir’s power working upon her thoughts, detected not truly by the touch itself but the impressions it left behind. 

Beside her, Ninetales mewled, tails coiling. 

New understanding dawned in Gardevoir’s eyes, a sense of familiarity that hadn’t been there before, and in that moment Sarah had the sensation of being read like a book, opened and paged through, passages marked and held ready before the psychic Pokemon that stood ready to read aloud. Petra came to her side, her face showing the order she had been given without it even needing to be spoken, and knelt, naked, by her Pokemon’s side. Gardevoir placed a hand upon her head, tousling the short-cut hair to be found there. 

‘Oh, honey,’ Gardevoir said, using Petra’s mouth. ‘You walked into the right store today, yes you did.’

Blinds descended over the windows, shutting out the outside world and dimming the interior of the store, lengthening shadows slanting over Petra’s form. Ensconced in a new, private world, the four of them regarded each other in silent speculation, Sarah in particular wondering what, exactly, came next. Gardevoir’s pale pink gaze swept inexorably downward, not to Sarah, but to Ninetales beside her. The fox had come to sit beside her girlfriend, haunches settled on the floor, the basket full of their prospective purchases before her forepaws. A smile touched the psychic Pokemon’s lips.

‘Your girlfriend, she’s quite the catch,’ Petra spoke Gardevoir’s words, though notably to the room at large, rather than either of the customers themselves. Sarah got the distinct impression that it was, in fact, addressed to them both. ‘Would you be amenable to participating, should the need arise for the purpose of demonstration?’

Ninetales yowled the affirmative almost immediately, and Sarah found herself nodding eagerly too; Petra was _cute,_ Gardevoir had the sort of totemic beauty that seemed to be the hallmark of graceful Pokemon in all, and she had never been one to restrict love to just two people, anyway. There was enough of it to go around, and Sarah liked to share when she had a surfeit of a given thing. Kneeling daintily, Petra smiled a smile that was particularly genuine, anticipation bubbling up from the depths of her own mind, instead of Gardevoir’s.

Ranks of sex toys bobbed and floated in the air around these four, and once the customers had voiced their assent, some of them broke away from the levitating collection and arced down into Petra’s waiting hands. A bottle of oil and a strap on, rather like the one Sarah had selected for herself, were plucked out of the air, and as Petra began slathering the former onto the length of the latter, Gardevoir placed her hand on her co-workers head, channeling words into her mouth.

‘These are base range models from a line we call “Deep Chill,” designed in every aspect to accommodate and accentuate the unique sensual properties of our favorite Ice-type Pokemon,’ Petra smiled again, but this one had a professional kind of tinge to it, a clean and well-dressed suggestion that Ninetales was obviously one of those favorites. ‘They’re designed to handle temperatures below freezing without warping or degrading when returning to room temperature. It might not be accurate to phrase it this way, but they “retain” cold for longer than standard, untreated materials do, and the surface both encourages the growth of ice formations, and inhibits the melting process. Exactly what you need when your idea of hot is actually ice cold.’

It was Gardevoir that grinned at this, though Petra did seem to share in the amusement some. She was busy applying the thick, sticky liquid from the bottle along the length of the shaft, the palm of her hand glistening in the stuff. She did not use a lot of it, and placed the bottle daintily in the basket with Ninetales’ other purchases, as though completely sure they could convince the ladies to buy. Petra held the dildo out to Ninetales, who blinked.

‘If you would, Miss?’ She said, treating the Pokemon as though she were just another customer, a sign of respect that caused Sarah to smile. These people got it. ‘Neither of our staff have ice-generating capabilities. We do have a freezer, but… well, we understand our customer’s time is precious.’

Mewling in assent, Ninetales blew a thin stream of chilled air across the surface of the strap-on, ice particles forming in the breeze and actually twisting in a serpentine path along the length of the toy, providing a perfect visual pathway for Sarah to follow, as her furry girlfriend controlled the chill currents. Ice settled upon the strap-on in neat, symmetrical pathways, quickly expanding to interlock and cover the dildo in a shining case of frost, perfectly even and just inches thick, not enough to significantly change the shape and texture of the toy, but enough to send an anticipatory shiver down Sarah’s spine just to look at it. 

‘If you happen to not like the shape you’ve made, or want to try something else, just turn the handle:’ And here, Petra tilted her wrist to show that the base of the dildo, where it locked into the strap harness, could be twisted to induce a series of other settings inscribed on the base in prim, pink script. ‘And you can shift from ice preservation to the melting setting, to better wipe away your work and start fresh. The toy itself is completely absorbent and deposits melt-water into a receptacle in the base of the dildo, where it can either be reabsorbed into your store of ice, Madam Ninetales, or used through the cum tube if you happened to be into that. Here at PokePleasures, we pride ourselves on providing customers a full range of options.’

Blushing, Petra handed the toy up to the Psychic Pokemon that stood beside her, and with deft, silken fingers, Gardevoir began to fasten it around the slender expanse of her hips. When she spoke, it was to Ninetales, in the language of Pokemon, and Sarah could only pick up lascivious intent, not meaning. Still, she held herself calm, one hand petting the space on Ninetales’ head between her ears lovingly, as Petra stood and proceeded to pull herself up onto the counter, Gardevoir floating into a position between her legs. 

There was nothing that Sarah couldn’t see now, and Petra was cute, all soft and generous curves, dark makeup, and the hint of a tattoo curling over one shoulder. From this angle Sarah noted that not only were her nipples pierced, but her clit was too, a simple stud in shining silver holding…

… Was that a Mega-Stone?

Pulling her head to one side, Ninetales nosed in the direction of the women, then padded over closer. Sarah followed, arriving right beside the fox just in time to see the icy head of the dildo slide into Petra in a practiced, easy motion. The young woman shuddered, mewled in discomfort at the sudden chill, yet her back arched off of the counter nonetheless, a sign of sure pleasure beneath the cold. 

‘This is the part of this job that isn’t so easy,’ Petra said, in her own voice once more. ‘It’s fun and all, but a body takes time to get used to ice, or fire, or- oh god- the poison stuff we sell. I got the shivers…’

And she did, her teeth chattering as Gardevoir began to push deeper into the woman, hands like strands of pure silk clasped affectionately about her hips. Swathes of goosebumps tracked up her thighs and belly, a rather fetching red blush beginning on the paunch below her navel, and between her legs all was rosy and wet. Sarah got the feeling that the measure with which Gardevoir wielded the ice was blunter, less skilled than Ninetales, which made sense: the latter could control the cold, embodied it in a way that the former did not. This was simply a product demonstration, not the sort of revelatory experience that Sarah could expect with her lupine lover.

Ninetales, it seemed, felt the same way, something akin to professional irritation stealing across her pointed features. There was a hunger there too, and it was this last that compelled the fox to look askance at her girlfriend for a moment, requesting permission that Sarah easily gave: in for a penny, in for a pound, of course. In a single, fluid bound, Ninetales was up on the counter beside Petra. Her eyes flared with cold light, calling to the chill, drawing the moisture from the air, the ambient temperature dropping just fractionally, but enough to be noticed. 

From between her legs, Petra’s pussy began to exude a thick, coiling mist, the ice made mobile and wispy, melting off of the dildo in small measures and rising to pleasure the girl in different ways. The mist caressed the woman, slid over soft flesh in a way that made her tense and shiver. Gardevoir did not miss a beat, sliding the strap-on in to the hilt and holding it there, a core of cold now pulsing and alive inside of her. 

‘Th-thank youuuuu….’ Petra’s voice was her own to begin with, a breathy, flustered whisper that trailed off in pleasure and, in the end, Gardevoir’s new control. The words that came next were solid and controlled, despite the Psychic Pokemon fucking the woman with increasingly greater gusto. ‘Please do show her a good time, ladies. It is one of the perks of working here, after all.’

Gardevoir’s smile contained a phantom light, a sparkle of power that reminded Sarah of Ninetales on their first night together, a woman of nature, in her element, doing what she loved with a person she loved. A twinge of want went through Sarah’s gut to see it, a momentary desire to give herself to the tall, mesmeric Pokemon that lingered, ghostlike, in the back of her mind as she turned back to the counter top. 

The mist had coiled up and crystallized, nodes of ice glittering atop Petra’s nipple piercings like diamonds, stunning in their clarity. It was just water, Sarah knew, and yet, in the hands of her love, it became the most precious of gems, something that she would wear with pride. Other crystal droplets had gathered elsewhere, condensing like diamond dew along the insides of her thighs, arrayed around her belly, her collarbone, even her lips and feet; periodically the shine on them would shift, something acting within the ice, and that part of her would shiver and flex, the tension of pleasure clearly visible. Petra shone in fits and starts, her body its own little galaxy under the dim lights, shimmering as Ninetales watched her, rapt and ready for the next step, the next sound of pleasure from the woman’s lips. 

And yet, wonderfully, Petra only had eyes for Gardevoir…

Oh, she would turn the occasional glance to Ninetales, respond to a particularly good stroke of the frost with a look of gratitude, a flash of need that was brilliant in its intensity, but always she returned to the Pokemon fucking her. There was a sense that passed between them that Sarah could only think of as home, familiarity that transcended love, and she supposed that made sense: in a way, it took a most profound trust to lay with a Pokemon. Petra had given over her mind and her words to Gardevoir’s use, Sarah herself had let Ninetales layer the room with ice so thick it easily could have killed her, had the fox Pokemon wished it. Other Pokemon burned, poisoned, preyed on the fears of the mind…

Yes. Love between a human and a Pokemon had a natural trust to it that was inherently stronger than between humans. It had to be: there was no equal footing in those partnerships, other than that founded on mutual respect.

Instinctively, her hand strayed to Ninetales’ pelt. Fingers curled through the soft fur there, feeling a distinct change in texture now that her lithe little form was actively channeling her powers. Her hair stood on end, strands of fur like ice needles sticking up and charged with energy. The muscles below thrummed and vibrated, tense as though Ninetales was prepared to pounce at any moment. Her eyes were rapt spotlights of concentration, devoted entirely to their task. Pleasure danced in the lines of her body, pleasure at doing a job well, at sharing sensation, at imagining what those same sensations would feel like in the privacy of her own bedroom.

Oh yes, it seemed to Sarah that one of them, at least, was already sold. 

Gardevoir cooed, the sound low and chiming, a silver sound, as she fucked her woman, just as Sarah’s was Ninetales’, the strokes laden with familiarity and freighted with affection. Petra’s body was now entirely covered by ice and the pink halation of Gardevoir’s psychic influence, energies that arched Petra’s back and shifted her weight into the air, altering the angle of her hips so that the flowing Pokemon could slide deeper, move in arcs like an inexorable pendulum counting time toward the writhing woman’s ultimate pleasure. 

For a while, Sarah simply stood rapt, entranced by the show she was being witness to, but it became clear to her that this was not a show, so much as it was an incipient foursome; this was a notion that Ninetales had grasped quickly, which was why she had joined in as readily as she had. Sarah approached the idea more hesitantly, but when she moved to place a hand on Petra’s inner thigh, wanting to feel the chill of the strap-on and imagine it within herself, Petra moved her body toward the touch, reacting with instant, shining willingness. Her skin was soft and cold in Sarah’s palm, and for just a moment, her eyes shifted to Sarah’s own, locked there and flushed happily, nodding just slightly, just enough to encourage. 

It was the soft bat of Ninetales’ collection of tails against her backside that got Sarah up on the counter beside Petra, however. 

She did not straddle the other woman, recognizing the inherent awkwardness in that position with Gardevoir still there and so slight that it would be easy to push her out of the way. Instead Sarah knelt beside Petra, laterally, on all fours along the length of the counter, opposite her lupine lover. Petra craned her neck toward her readily, eagerly, and when their lips met, Sarah opened her mouth. 

Petra tasted of coffee and the tingling, phantom lightning of fairy light, a lingering touch of Gardevoir on her tongue. Oh yes, those two were certainly an item…

They melted into the kiss, and through it Sarah could feel the coming tautness in Petra’s hips, a reaction both to the cold and the stimulation of her Pokemon lover’s touch. She was going to pop soon, to go off like a rocket under the complex sensation of cold, frost-rimed pleasure, that desire to both shrink away and come closer, take more… Sarah knew what that was like, the addictive chill that gripped the soul and made the nerves shriek. Goosebumps had raised all along the expanses of her limbs, and they added a wonderfully interesting new texture to her skin as Sarah stroked her, providing the smallest of warmths, a new texture to the sensation she was no doubt feeling. 

From the corner of her eye, Sarah could see Gardevoir raise a hand and gestured down the aisles, but it was something she absorbed only as a secondary thing, her attention most fully on the women in front of her. When Ninetales stood upon the counter and turned, she took to her tails, caressing and brushing those long and sinuous lengths, instead of paying attention to why she had done it, what Gardevoir was doing to her. It was easy, in the heat of the moment, for Sarah to get caught up, miss elements of a scene that would otherwise stick out.

There were worthy surprises to be had in such absorption, however…

Ninetales leaned the length of her body into Sarah as she passed her lover on the counter, lithe form twisting past on the few inches of counter space left available, and though Sarah nuzzled and sighed at the cool, tickling fur against her skin, a part of her remained with Petra, head down and lips pressed to the tender stretch of skin between neck and shoulder, watching Gardevoir plunge into her from across the plush expanses of her body. So it was that Ninetales mounting her came as a surprise to Sarah, something that had her gasping and trying to turn at the sudden weight on her shoulders, the soft but insistent body pushing her down, back on all fours. 

A lupine snout by her cheek calmed any sense of shock that this might have aroused, a mewling, growling sound that Sarah had quickly come to associate with arousal reassuring her, leaving her with no doubt at all as to her girlfriend’s intentions. Already those awkward, clawed feet were scrabbling for purchase on her pants, but Sarah was moving to help almost before she knew what she was doing, pulling her jeans down over the curve of her ass, letting them settle around her knees, which spread apart eagerly, as much as the counter would allow, leaving her open to Ninetales’ touch. 

The feel of a second strap-on, rimed with frost and crackling with cold energy that reached out toward her, was almost expected, by the time it pressed against her inner thigh, but this didn’t stop a shiver from racing down her spine. Cold was cold, no matter how sexy, and though she was already wet, nearly enough to be ready for what came next already, it was the supple bushes of her lovers tails that stroked first between her legs, against the swelling folds of her pussy. The dildo lay pressed against her thigh, the chill of it a threat and a promise all at once, and Sarah made a mental note to make sure to see what sort of harness Ninetales was wearing, how she looked decked out for sex. 

‘She looks wonderful,’ Petra supplied, as the words’ true speaker ran a ribbon-like hand between Sarah’s legs as well. There was a fondness to Gardevoir, as she turned her pink gaze on Sarah, stroked her clit with fingers that felt like the finest of silks, but it was different, reserved in a way that her love for Petra had not been. As the two Pokemon touched her, prepared the other human woman for the fucking that was to come, Gardevoir continued to thrust, gently and at an angle that surely pleased best, into the soft and recumbent shopkeeper. 

‘We’re very much fashion-forward with our harnesses and packers,’ Petra spoke in her own voice now, albeit rendered unsteady by her lover’s skilled fucking. The hard sell, apparently, came even in the throes of a harder dicking, and she took Sarah’s face in her hands and kissed her, hard, before mentioning their customization options. 

Giggling ensued, at least until Gardevoir pushed in deep and Ninetales flicked a twisting, perfect collection of tails against the lips of Sarah’s cunt, leaving both women gasping for breath. A look passed between them, as Ninetales finally mounted her properly, Sarah and Petra both in the thrall of their inhuman loves: what a pair they made. Could anyone doubt who was the boss in these relationships?

It was not a question that needed answering, but Sarah’s arched back and pressing, eager hips did so nonetheless. She could feel the pressing of the dildo against her hole, and after seeing what it could do on a willing human body, being set on the sidelines and watching a pleasure that she knew but was only recently beginning to grasp, she was more than ready for it. Ninetales yowled in her ear as she entered her, fangy teeth nipping at Sarah’s earlobe, and the human woman’s body erupted into trembling pleasure, pushing back against her love’s chilled penetration. 

Finally, it was Petra that was getting a show too.

Tails thrashed and twisted overhead, creating serpentine shadows along the counter top, as she pushed in to the hilt, her frost coming to life in a pulsing, vital force against Sarah’s insides. Sarah’s toes curled inside her shoes, her thighs going taut at the sheer cold of it all, something that she would still have to get used to. Ninetales’ forepaws hooked over Sarah’s shoulders, nails digging in just enough for the Pokemon to gain purchase, and Sarah pressed her lips to one of those fuzzy feet, kissing at the cool, textured pads on the underside. Gardevoir leaned her head in toward the fox for a moment, cooing to her in the secret language of Pokemon, sparkling pink light playing along Ninetales’ snout, tousling her white fur. Even Petra reached up to take Ninetales’ other paw, the two of them hand in hand.

It was a special, communal moment that passed between them then. A point of understanding reached, the arrival of some new respect and the acknowledgment that, for the four of them, it was not simply kinky or experimental to lay with their partners, but a bond that grew stronger day by day. An incipient, fledgling bond, in Sarah and Ninetales’ case, but a real one, not some dalliance. 

Neither of the women who owned this shop- not merely worked here, but owned it, Sarah understood that now- needed to say anything, but Sarah knew: what she and Ninetales shared here was special, a rarity among Pokemon lovers. Romance, not just sex.

Not that, of course, there was anything wrong with just sex…

The moment lapsed almost as soon as it had begun, shared closeness fading naturally away into the pressing, physical needs of what was happening. Sarah descended upon Petra, the two women interlocking like puzzle pieces precision machined for each other, offering Ninetales better access to her pussy in the process. Her lips attacked Petra’s skin, her chest, her collarbone, her neck, and as the shopkeeper pulled herself up onto her elbows, Sarah snaked an arm around her, abetting her in her response. The humans kissed and licked and fondled, exploring familiar bodies as their Pokemon lovers, possessors of far stranger forms, took to them with toys custom designed for this purpose. 

Perhaps someone had come to the door of PokePleasures while they were inside, only to leave disappointed upon finding out that it was closed; nobody inside could bring themselves to care, and for the time they were together there was enough pleasure and affection to make up for it. Ninetales and Gardevoir twisted a cloud of frost and fairy light up around the rutting foursome, a stimulating aura that, for the first time, could touch at each of them equally. It was a shared magic, one that neither of the Pokemon truly controlled, something living and vital in their cooperation, unfamiliar and tantalizing as it whisped an ethereal kiss against Ninetales’ ear, or slid an ardent, frostbitten tongue to Gardevoir’s breast. All the while the nodules and bumps set into the base of the strap-ons ground and worshiped their beautiful Poke-clits, driving the Pokemon to greater heights of bliss even as they stoked it higher within their women. 

For Ninetales, the process was endearingly awkward, the fox having never worn a sex toy before. She thrust with an enthusiasm that more than made up for her lack of native skill, pushing in to the base and grinding against her lover in spasms of sheer muscle memory, before pulling out and repeating the process all over again. Gardevoir’s motions were more practiced, the silken smooth pendulum movements of one who knew both how to handle a harness and the girl she was using it on in equal measure. Petra and Sarah, caught between the two and pulled together in a lustful, moaning singularity, could simply arch and fuck themselves back against their lovers.

… Well, that and enjoy the sweet, curvy bodies of each other, too…

‘You get this look in your eyes when you come- _ah!_ ’ Petra murmured, caressing Sarah’s cheek as the other woman spasmed and shivered again, hitting a peak that Ninetales had worked her to over and over. ‘This sheen, like you’re looking off into some other world. Super dreamy… I wanna- _mmmmfuck_ \- get you there myself someday…’

‘That a- _ahhhhh_ promise, Pets?’ Nicknames had come easily now; once one had seen someone else in orgasm, familiarity was no great thing. Sarah’s shirt had ridden up some from the ardor of Ninetales’ lovemaking, and Petra’s questing hands had been eager to draw it up all the way, pull down her bra and toy with her customer more fully. Satisfaction guaranteed…

‘The customer is always right, baby.’ She winked, then arched out of Sarah’s arms as a furry tail swished against her nipple, the ice that had formed there vibrating so hard that Sarah could swear she heard it, a low thrum below the cry the woman had made. Gardevoir smirked, but instead of staying silent and letting the humans play, she instead reached out, for the first time in a while, and refused to stay silent.

‘What my ladyfriend means, Miss Sarah,’ she said, in crisp tones from out of Petra’s mouth. ‘Is that we would be very open to continuing this later on. Outside of business hours. I fear we’ve missed a few sales, putting pleasure so very far before business.’

It dawned on both Sarah _and_ Ninetales then that they were not aware of how much time they had passed in this counter-top cuddle pile, more concerned as they both had been with counting orgasms and not minutes. This was something of an awkward revelation for a woman to have, kneeling on the selling table of an unfamiliar store with a fox on her back and buried several inches in her quim, but this was a sense of awkwardness that Sarah suspected she would just have to get used to, while she was dating a Pokemon. Some relationships just came with caveats.

When Petra kissed her then, it was Gardevoir that she felt in her mouth, not the human whom that mouth belonged to. There was… not a possession, more a sense of being marked, of two wills working as one to taste Sarah and take the measure of her, to hold her in their dual minds so that the hope could burn that they would meet again, and that when they did they would have more room to expand on what had been set in foundation here in their shop. It was a kiss that went on long beyond the limitations of Sarah’s lungs, and when they pulled away, both of them gasped a great inrush of breath.

‘One more, beautiful…’ Petra and Gardevoir said, the words split and aimed both at Sarah and at Petra herself, the wild tonality of it so alien that, for a moment, Sarah could simply stare, stunned at what she had seen. Two sets of eyes, layered one over the other, looked at her serenely from out of Petra’s face.

And then, Ninetales was upon them both far more insistently than before, tails whipping at sensitivities that the two women had only been vaguely aware that they even _had_ before now. Ghostly imprints pressed upon their skin, Gardevoir’s psychic workings playing not only on their exteriors, but actually _inside_ them too, pushing at glands surrounded by wet walls that were the internal adjuncts to the swollen hoods of the women’s clits. Such knowledge had been hard won- one of the few images Gardevoir might actually have been embarrassed about was one of herself poring over human anatomy books to figure this stuff out- but it had come with its own prizes, and seeing both women writhing and, very quickly, screaming out their last climax atop her counter more than made up for the effort. 

Pleasure erased all thought, climax obliterating everything but the reassuring weight of Ninetales atop her, the strong grip of Petra’s hand, held in her own, and Gardevoir’s voice ringing out, clear as a bell and for the first time, through the halls of Sarah’s bliss-hollowed mind.

_That’s it, sweet girl. Come for us. Your ours now, at least, for a little while…_

The voice withdrew soon after, her presence leaving Sarah’s head and returning to Gardevoir’s own so that the Pokemon could watch the women come, shake and twitch and spurt so shamelessly. It was a sight worth watching, one that Sarah found herself watching in Petra even in the grips of her own orgasm, and she could feel Ninetales’ icy gaze upon her too, a soft encouraging mewl in her ear as she fucked herself senseless on the well-crafted toy her love was wearing. 

She collapsed on top of Petra when she was done, her cheek on the woman’s generous, hot breast, sweat and condensation beading on their skin as they panted and, slowly, came back to reality. Petra’s arms dangled limply off the edge of the counter, her head inclined all the way back, and the girl had to reach for the register to gain enough purchase to lift her trembling self into a sitting position when the time came. The two women regarded each other silently across the small distance of the counter, as on the floor beside them Gardevoir fussed over Ninetales, cooing and helping her remove the harness. They spoke in their own language, and for the time being, neither woman wondered what it was that they were saying. 

Naked as the day she was born, Petra took the items that they four had used and placed them in as neat a pile as one could make out of used sex toys, shooting Sarah a crooked, all-too-charming grin.

‘Uh, they’re water washable.’ She said, then laughed. Sarah brushed a strand of dark hair from her eyes and ran a thumb into the corner of that smile before she kissed her again; no tongue, merely a chaste, affectionate embrace between two women who had walked into this room strangers and would come out of it understanding one another far better. 

‘Do you take cards, or is this a cash only joint?’ Sarah giggled.

‘The former,’ Petra said, now wearing a full fledged grin. ‘Let me ring you up.’

She did. And later, when Sarah got around to opening the bag in her and Ninetales’ hotel room, she was not surprised in the least to find that Petra’s phone number had been written delicately across the back of the receipt. 

Evidently, both sides of this had wanted repeat custom…


End file.
